Not About Your Scars
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SVT/17) Jihoon pandai bersilat lidah. Soonyoung paling gemar menggoda. Wonwoo bersembunyi dalam senyumnya yang misterius. Mingyu tidak mau mati muda. Seungkwan otaku dengan banyak impian. Vernon cuma disebut nama. Seungchol-Jeonghan vice-versa. Jun tahu kebenaran. Minghao berlari ke ujung kota. (SOONHOON, MEANIE, VERKWAN, SEUNGHAN, JUNHAO/Microfics) RnR!
disclaimer: SVT © Pledis Entertainment. I took no advantages but self pleasure, no infringement intended.

/

 **Not About Your Scars**

rating: teenager (pg-13)  
lenght: microfics (6 stories)  
genre: mixed  
pairing: soonhoon, meanie, verkwan, seunghan, junhao  
warning(s): alternate-universe; beware of **unresolved-sexual-tension** ; dry-humor, etc

/

 **(Humor - SoonHoon)**

Sebenarnya, Jihoon pandai dalam silat lidah apabila memang berniat untuk memutus hubungan. Realita menyatakan, bibirnya tinggal mengungkapkan. Bukan karena bosan, tetapi Soonyoung membuatnya memiliki berjuta alasan.

(Soonyoung kelewat cuek; mereka berpapasan namun dia cuma memberi Jihoon kecupan di sudut muka. Soonyoung nampak seram jika kesadarannya sedang dikuasai oleh tingkah gilanya. Soonyoung pemaksa, dan sering Jihoon kalap mengikuti inginnya bagaimana.)

Sejak dulu, Jihoon punya prinsip, dia tidak akan buru-buru mengubah pendiriannya semudah angin menyapu layangan. Ideologinya adalah murni milik sendiri. Meski Soonyoung diberi hak memonopoli, tidak berarti Jihoon lantas jinak macam babi.

Mereka terkenal begitu. Bahkan, para kawan seperjuangan di kampus keheranan dengan pola pacaran yang legit dan aneh. "Soonyoung dan Jihoon senang sekali membikin gosip antimainstream." – aku Seokmin Lee selaku sepupu langsung dari Jihoon.

Sayang, fase-fase Jihoon terlalu sayang Soonyoung kerap memeluk erat dirinya sehingga kadangkala rela mengorbankan diri. Berlelah hati. Tega menyakiti nuraninya sebagai laki-laki sejati.

Karena diam-diam, hobi Soonyoung itu melihat Jihoon dalam dandanan perempuan; mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ke tumpul jari kaki.

Jihoon cemberut.

Soonyoung menarik senyumnya hingga ujung mata bergarut.

Ada plastik transparan dan bungkusan di dalamnya berisi setelan baju tidur seukuran gadis remaja serta korset pengecil perut.

"Jadi bagaimana cara memasang bra ini, Soonyoung?"

/

 **(Horror - GyuWon)**

Pacarnya tersenyum.

"Cepatlah. Waktu _kita_ tidak banyak tersisa."

 _Tuktuktuk. Tuk tuk tuk. Tuktuktuk._

 _Tuktuktuk. Tuk tuk tuk. Tuktuktuk._

Mingyu resah karena berulang-ulang membuat ketukan tapi tidak ada satupun pengunjung mengerti maksudnya.

"Beri aku sebentar lagi, Wonwoo-ah ..."

Tapi Mingyu masih belum mau menyerah.

 _Siapapun ..., kumohon._ Dia merapal dalam hatinya. Peluh jagung mengalir di sudut pelipis.

 _Mingyu bersumpah dia belum mau mati malam ini._

/

 **(Plot-twist – VerKwan)**

 _Hanya karena aku tampak keras hati dan dingin dari luar, lantas aku tidak punya naluri dasar seperti yang lain. Aku masih suka berangan-angan. Berharap melakukan impian romantis meski tahu mereka tak masuk di nalar._

 _Ketika aku terpuruk dan kakiku terkilir, aku ingin mengerat pundakmu dan menangis puas-puas membasahi lengan bajumu. Terisak di belakang seperti apa yang dilakukan Tsubaki pada Kousei. Malam sungguh cantik berhias bintang._

 _Senja hari, aku mau kita berbalas ciuman tepat di bibir seperti bagaimana Mine nekat mencuri garis mula dibanding Tatsumi. Dan meski durasinya tak lama, rasanya hangat mirip pelukan ibu._

 _Saat berada di momen tak terlupakan. Saat kita sama-sama hampir menyerah. Berdua kita berbaring beratapkan langit kelam. Bantalku adalah dada kokoh. Derik jangkrik menyisir rerumputan yang digoyang angin musim semi. Mendengar kalimat pernyataan yang ditunggu sejak lama ... seolah-olah kau berubah menjadi Kou dan aku adalah Futaba._

 _Kisah ini nantinya tidak perlu bahagia selamanya; sudah cukup sepanjang aku dapat mencintaimu seperti Yamada memuja Mayama. Meski itu terkesan amat naif._

 _Di atas segalanya, aku mau hingga akhir napasku kelak, kau sedia berlutut menopangku. Terikat seutuhnya denganku. Sampai batas antara jijik dengan candu menjadi tanpa tepi. Kau rela menggotong mayatku dan berlaku seperti aku masih hidup bagimu. Setulus emosi Kaneki yang mengalir terhadap Hide ..._

.

.

.

"Oi, Kwan. Rupanya darah _otaku_ -mu sudah benar-benar keterlaluan, ya. _Masa,_ _nulis_ surat cinta buat Vernon _pake_ segala ' _kutip-kutip_ 'adegan dari _anime_. Sudah begitu, entah kenapa isi suratmu kesannya seperti kau adalah gadis. Aku heran."

"Berisik, Gyu!" Seungkwan menatap Mingyu sengit seperti dia adalah hama pengganggu. Sedetik kemudian lidahnya terjulur dan Mingyu merasa harga dirinya runtuh bersama ucapan Seungkwan—

"—daripada kamu, _ngejar-ngejar_ Wonwoo terus tapi boro-boro pacaran. Dinotis _aja enggak_ pernah. Aku kasihan."

/

 **(Poetry – SeungHan)**

i)

Di parade Smativ

Di orgel Toricelli  
kita nyanyikan Toselli  
bukan lagi serenata  
cinta, sekedar bunyi dan kata-kata

ii)

Einstein,  
berapa jarak Neraka menuju Surga?

—setengah inci cuma ...

Menurut sistem Lobachevskii,  
jarak adalah garis lengkung di antara kurva bibir Jeonghan padanya.

/

 **(UST – SoonHoon)**

"Ayo kita lakukan seks."

"Uhuk—kau ini bicara apa, Ji—"

"Jangan selamanya anggap aku polos. Dua hari lalu aku genap 18, dan itu artinya aku legal. Jadi, jika kita melakukan hubungan intim pasti takkan menyakitkan, bukan?"

"Lee Jihoon sudah gila."

"Aku gila, berarti Soonyoung sinting."

"Kautahu, Jihoon, kata-katamu mirip filsuf aneh dengan kepala botaknya. Kau jadi terdengar seperti singa musim kawin."

"Daripada disebut singa musim kawin, akan lebih terhormat jika Soonyoung memanggil aku serigala betina."

"Dan yang membuat beda di antara keduanya?"

"Aku lebih suka serigala. Mereka indah. Itu sebabnya mereka sering disalahpahami sebagai lambang bagi para penggoda. Seperti aku."

"Kau itu laki-laki, Jihoon. Mana mungkin jadi penggoda."

"Aku tidak. Tapi buktinya Soonyoung selalu tergoda."

"Kau sama sekali tidak bicara cabul tapi aku merasa hampir muncrat di dalam sini. Kalau kau hanya berniat memancing tanpa bisa mengatasi lebih baik aku kembali."

" _Intermezzo_ biar Soonyoung malam nanti mainan sabun lagi."

"Candaanmu benar-benar menyebalkan, Jihoon."

"Soonyoung. Kau itu jadi orang _baper_ sekali."

"Apa itu?"

"Bawa perasaan."

" ..."

"Oke. Delapan malam nanti silahkan menyusup masuk kamar aku. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini langsung di atas ranjang. Kita akan main gulat-gulatan. Tidak—bukan, kali ini bukan gulat pakai bantal guling lagi. Aku janji."

/

 **(Suspense, Angst – JunHao)**

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah kaucoba untuk melihat ke belakang."

Minghao memberi tatapan determinasi namun Jun mendorong badannya kuat-kuat. Seingin apapun dia pergi, tentu masih lebih besar perasaan untuk menyelamatkan orang di depannya. Jun mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran, tapi semakin dia mencoba, bayangan-bayangan memori itu makin jelas terlihat.

Tentang mereka yang tertawa bersama di meja makan; angan-angan lepas di ladang sepoi dekat kerumunan domba; dan semilir angin yang menyapu lembut permukaan wajah mereka ketika berbaring melihat bintang, berdua.

Dua tahun lalu, Minghao membawanya pulang. Jun sama sekali tidak memiliki ingatan; siapa dirinya, berapa umurnya, apa yang dilakukannya, atau bagaimana bisa hingga mereka berakhir dengan tinggal bersama. Yang dia tahu adalah, memiliki kawan untuk berbagi makanan dari satu wadah itu rasanya menyenangkan.

Realita yang baru disadari adalah Jun ternyata jelmaan monster pemakan manusia. Kawanannya datang mengamuk ke kota dan dia harus mencegah supaya tidak terjadi khaos lebih banyak lagi. Dia memisahkan diri dari Minghao karena jika laki-laki itu tetap di sini, bukan tidak mungkin dia akan berakhir serupa seperti penduduk lain.

Minghao berlari sejauh mungkin.

Ada suara cabikan. Kain yang dirobek paksa. Gigi-gigi tajam berbenturan dengan kulit manusia.

Begitu dia tiba di perbatasan kota, Minghao berlutut, menangis sejadi-jadinya.

/

 **zula's note:**

masing-masing cerita masih bisa dikembangin idenya. just up to you. ini memang pendek karna sebutannya mikrofiks. jangan tanya begini kenapa; itu jawabannya. review, oke?

ps: silahkan panggil az kakak ((karna ya aku line 96 buat yg kemarin tanya)), tapi jangan pernah panggil dengan sebutan author apalagi pake sufiks –nim/-sshi karna az nggak suka.  
ps2: _**witty**_ asap update. tunggu aja pokoknya ya.  
ps3: minggu ini berat. sepatu+tas az entah gimana jebol, uts dari senin sampe kamis, seminggu kemarin cuman pegang duit gocap dan itu kudu tahan empat hari, numpahin emosi ke roommate dan sekarang kita lagi perang dingin, dikasih oleh-oleh dari suruh buat rpp plus ppi, ini hari badan meriang. haduh.  
ps4: tapi roommate-ku itu emang nyebelin dan agak lemot orangnya. bikin sebel. kayaknya aku mau puasa ngomong sama dia sampe dia minta maaf.  
ps5: ohya, kalo mau req ff, tolong yg sopan. kirim pm, bilang mau pairing siapa, rating apa, dan genre apa – kalo bisa malah kasih prompt ((inimah mau gue xD)). jangan ucuk-ucuk minta lewat kotak review terus kayak ngecewain gitu bahasanya. seakan-akan kayak ga dinotis zz. aku ga gitu. az nggak gigit kok orangnya.


End file.
